bob the builder or twisted anime story?
by neko 1633
Summary: this story stars out with bob the builder and ends with inu-yasha. how? i have no clue. this is my first fanfic, so criticism is allowed.


Ok people. This is my first ff ever, so please help me out. I have never really written anything and posted it before. I wrote this while I was sick and talking to my friend lizzy, who in fact introduced me to this site. I welcome criticism, so feel free.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, how sad.  
  
~Bob the builder can we fix it? Bob the builder yes we can!!! ~ Bob loves Wendy. Wendy loves bob's tractor. Bob is sad. Bob hangs himself with his hammer. Wendy is happy. Wendy marries the tractor. The tractor cheated on Wendy with the screwdriver. Wendy thought that was very screwy, so she runs into the lake to sob. Bob comes back to life as a forklift. He drove into the lake and proposed to Wendy. Wendy is happy. So is bob. Wendy gets pregnant. O.o (with what, I don't know) a pig-tailed fairie( so lizzy says. Ok, a pig-tailed fairy. Fred comes in and steals Wendy. Nooooooooooooooooooooo!! Bob is very sad. He starts to drink pensoil. He gets very drunk and dies. Fred laughs at his funeral!! Hahahahahahahaha.. She's mine now!!.....Wendy cries.  
  
George the cross-dresser for enus (stolen from lizzy's story) comes and kidnaps Wendy. "I love u Wendy! Can I borrow one of ur dresses?" "Of course! Thanks for saving me from that horrid finster!" "It's fred!!" fred yells from the background. "Of course it is, u keep telling urself that and it might be someday."  
  
Miroku comes in and grabs Wendy's butt. *Wham! * sango hits him on the head with her Hiraikotsu. "What?" he grabs sango's tits *wham! * "U pervert!!" kagome takes them all out to a gay bar. They all get extremely drunk. Kagome gets up on the bar and starts to do the Macarena. "Isn't this fun?" she then falls off the bar into inu-yasha's arms. O.o when did he get there? Ok....  
  
Wendy dies by overdosing on peanuts. George is very sad, but he becomes happy when he meets the reincarnated bob. Bob is now a woman who likes to wear men's clothing (aka a cross-dresser) his new name is Jane.  
  
Jane and George get married. Yay!! The both die in a plane crash 5 minutes later. A giant penguin starts crying. He really liked George. But then he starts dancing around like a crazed drunk. Miroku sees this and starts laughing. Inu-yasha eats a banana and wonders what the point of life is. Kagome steals sango's bra and hangs it on a nearby flagpole. Miroku climbs up the flagpole to try and get it. George flies up and gets it first. (How did George get there? Guess his angel did it.) Miroku slinks away to cry with the nearest tree. Sango chases after George to get her bra back, but he trades hers for his with polka dots and green strings. He then laughs hysterically and disappears. Inu-yasha peels another banana and turns into a monkey. Kagome laughs and turns into a hyena. Miroku follows sango around chanting, "nobody likes u, everyone hates u, and u should go eat some worms." Sango starts to sob dramatically while looking for worms.  
  
Sesshomaru comes in and starts to laugh at all the chaos. Rin and jaken appear out of nowhere. Kagome starts to eat jaken O.o while sesshomaru starts to chase rin. Rin giggles and hides behind a nearby door. Sesshomaru pauses and calls out "Marco!" rin hollers back "polo". Sesshomaru then knocks on the door. Knock knock " who's there?" "Pickle" " pickles who?" "Pickle juice" O.o rin opens the door to find that sesshomaru has turned into a chicken. "Awwww, a chicken, I think I'll keep u and call u cow!" O.o kagome laughs at sesshomaru being called a cow and rejoices because jaken is finally gone.  
  
Jane and George's ghosts come back to haunt everyone. Rin screams and runs to a window for protection. Sesshomaru follows clucking loudly. Kagome and inuyasha run off while singing the bob the builder theme song. Sango quits eating worms and tells miroku to bug off. Miroku then turns into a fly and continues to pester sango. Sango cries. Porky pig appears out of no where and says " that's that's that's all folks!"  
  
O.o ok, if that wasn't the stupidest story I have ever written, I don't know what is. ( lol ok, I just wanted to post something. Please R&R. JA NE ^-^ 


End file.
